dino_locosfandomcom-20200214-history
James
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here.'' James is a red mixed-traffic dinosaur locomotive, who is portrayed a central "anti-heroic" character in Sodor Monsterverse. He (along with Henry, Gordon, and Percy) first appears in the second chapter of the first arc, entitled Three Big Dinos & A Saddletank. He initially fought against Edward, but is then eventually defeated, and later ultimately became a loyal friend/ally who fought alongside the Steam Team. He also befriended the smaller and younger Percy, despite possibly having a distaste towards him earlier. General Information Design As a mixed-traffic dinosaur, James is measured around the 50-foot range (later 60 and then 80 feet) in terms of height; standing only slightly taller than Edward (despite being considerably younger than him). He is generally depicted having a practically strong and well-built body, with virtually no signs of shabby or dented-parts. Unsurprisingly, this is likely due to training as well as having the tendency to clean himself often. James is overall fairly medium-sized in comparison to other dino locos, but still stands short when next to larger ones such as Gordon & Henry. James is overall typically compared to Edward, normally in terms of their physical descriptions. Outside of contrasting coloration, James noticeably has darker & thicker spines, along with more compact/broadened-features opposed to the slick & sharp-edges that make up Edward's physique. This is normally to emphasize on the fact that both he and James are "polar opposites", in a way. Initially, during his introduction as a young-adolescent in the arcs, James was originally colored black (not unlike some dinos such as Donald & Douglas) with red stripes. As he got older eventually his color changed to a shiny-red that matches no other member of the Steam Team's. Like many steam-dinosaurs, his underside is colored white, and his hands/feet are black in contrast (with yellow lining near the soles). James bears red-orange eyes, as well as having a fiery-styled "fur-crest" of the same vivid shade. Abilities Non-Power Based Speed & Agility James is very well-capable of running fairly quick, almost sharing the same top-speed (75 mph) with Edward. His agility is also incredible to the point where it slightly rivals that of Thomas & Percy, being able to perform various stunts often in a rather stylized-fashion (flips, handsprings, and even an aerial-cartwheel, etc). Strength & Durability As with most monsters, James is usually impervious to the threat of conventional-weaponry. Thanks to his stocky physique, he is naturally strong enough to fight head-on against Thomas and Edward without major struggle. Tail & Claws ''' James can make well usage of his tail to deflect and counter against incoming enemy-attacks, though he doesn't use it (or his claws) too often, which proves to be a disadvantage for him, somewhat. '''Power Based Flame Stream ' He is unsurprisingly, very much associated with the element of fire. More often than not, James would shoot out more flame-blasts than necessary in order defeat powerful opponents, in which this tactic is notoriously considered "beam spamming". '''Fire-Manipulation ' James is capable of deliberately setting certain parts of his body on flames, mostly using surging heat as well his own anger to his advantage. This helps temporarily enhance his strength and firepower by an amount. 'Heat Immunity ' It is proven that he is capable of withstanding extremely high temperatures, even being mentioned to swim in lava at least once. '''Weaknesses Water is a common primary tool of offense against James, as it can easily disable his ability to use fire in any form. Percy for instance blasted James into the ocean, causing him release a lot of steam and lose all of his remaining firepower left. While he can partially tread the water, he is not particularly a very efficient or fast swimmer. Electricity is another offender; it is typically used to slow him down to an extent, and a powerful shock very likely causes him to become furious. There is even a specific weapon, called the Electricynder, which is especially designed to kill James outright. Behavior James is generally described as having being vain, highly conceited, as well as quite quick-tempered. Alongside that, is his impulsive nature and frequently having the tendency to fight before thinking. Much like Gordon, James would typically think of himself as superior towards other monsters much younger or older than him, and isn't above using snobbish remarks to belittle them. His short temper is what prominently causes him to cause trouble, as it can lead from arguing to actual destruction, in which makes it difficult for him to reason with until he then calms down. In several scenarios, he despises it when ending up being compared to the likes of someone else he believes to be inferior (especially if it is Edward, considering how much they have in common despite often still being defined as "polar opposites"). Outside of this haughty and arrogant behavior, James does have a bit of a noticeable softer-side; he displays care for his friends, and isn't afraid to defend them from whatever hostile individual(s) stands in their way. He also shows this "soft side" towards humans (though these moments are quite rare), despite often being seen as a supposed threat to them upon first glance. Trivia Development * James' very first design stood around 7 feet tall (much like Edward in early-development). * James' design and portrayal were mainly inspired by archetypical dragons from various media, making him very much the most "classic dragon"-like out of the all (at least the main) dinosaurs. General * While many physical traits of his are reptilian-styled, some of his "idling" habits are similar to those of panthers and other wild-felines. }} Category:Dinosaur Locomotives (AU) Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males